narutofandomcom-20200223-history
The New Seven Ninja Swordsmen!!
|image=New Seven Ninja Swordsmen.png |english=The New Seven Ninja Swordsmen!! |kanji=新・忍刀七人衆!! |romaji=Shin: Shinobigatana Shichininshū!! |episode=29 |shippuden=No |boruto anime=Yes |watchonlinelink=749041 |arc=School Trip Arc, |boruto=No |opening song=OVER |ending song=I Keep Running |japanese airdate=October 18, 2017 |english airdate=May 5, 2019 }} Synopsis Shizuma's swordsmen collect the remaining swords from the vault, triggering the activation of several security puppets, which they destroy with the swords. Kagura questions Shizuma's belief of being able to pull off a revolution just by having acquired the swords, and Shizuma reveals he has backers connected to the Land of Water's daimyō who disagree with Chōjūrō's moderate administration. After the revolution is done, Shizuma plans to install Kagura as Mizukage, so Yagura's blood would rule over Kirigakure again, as a place that accepts him. Chōjūrō and Mei examine their message left over the vault. Chōjūrō deduces Shizuma coaxed Kagura into giving them the key to the vault. He decides to impose a gag order on the situation, and have them executed should they attack villagers. Boruto and Sarada reach Chōjūrō and Mei, and Boruto tells him Kagura went along with the plan so he'd be spared. Chōjūrō states that as a shinobi, Kagura knows the consequences of breaking the rules. Boruto suggests they downplay the situation to an incident between kids who don't know better. When Mei expresses disagreement, he implies he'll play up the injury he sustained from Shizuma to stir a diplomatic incident. Chōjūrō agrees to let them handle it, on the condition he accompanies them, and that they resolve the situation within a time limit. Shizuma and Buntan think fondly of the upcoming conflict. Kagura dreads what he might have to do should Boruto interfere. Iwabee goes for a walk after he and Denki notice Boruto's absence during the day. Boruto and Sarada ask Denki to come up with an excuse should they be absent during roll call. Shikadai and Inojin find this sketchy, and decide not to ignore it. Iwabee finds and presses on Tsurushi for information. Meanwhile, Mitsuki tells Suigetsu he knows he's been followed. Suigetsu passes on instructions for Mitsuki not to get further involved so Kirigakure doesn't learn of the connection between them. Suigetsu dislikes having to stay hidden after being away from home for so long, and decries the new group calling themselves swordsmen despite having no war experience. Mitsuki decides to do as he pleases. Shikadai and Inojin watch the exchange, but are discovered by Suigetsu. The situation gives Mitsuki an idea on how to deal with Shizuma, and Suigetsu hands him a scroll. Shizuma's swordsmen try destroying the memorial, but are interrupted by Boruto, Sarada, and Chōjūrō. Shizuma intends to kill Chōjūrō, and puts up a barrier, which he notes is superior to Tsurushi's. Hebiichigo halts Chōjūrō's movements with wire. Ichirōta breaks the ground below Sarada with Shibuki, and Buntan goes after Sarada. Hassaku and Hebiichigo voice their grievances to Chōjūrō, who accepts some of their criticism, and also discuss Kagura. The two and Kyohō attack him. Ichirōta is concerned the others will play for too long, allowing reinforcements to arrive. Boruto, unable to see through the mist, fails to notice Kagura approaching. Credits